


The Odd Jaiden Studios

by CornucopiaOfMemes



Category: Jaiden Animations - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Animation Squad - Freeform, Animators ators, Crack Fiic, Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes
Summary: TheOdd1Sout.Jaiden Animations.Rebeccah Parham/LMES.Gather yours friends...ITS MEME TIME, THE ONLY CURE FOR SADNESS!
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter juann. Jaidedn Memes.

Guy: Here! Anything you say into this will reach hundreds of thousands of people!

Me: I dont like where this is going.

Jaiden: *Is at theDentist *

Jaidens body: *Wither noises*

Jaiden at the end ofher 'Punch Covid-19 With me' Stream.: i say i have a secret to show yall.

The chat: Jaidens pregnant? Jaidens Gay? jaidens married, jaidens a futa?

Me: Im seeing a pettern here im not so sure i like.

FoTheLuls(AndTheCause): *Donates $20,000 to Jaidens stream*

Jaiden, The Stream and her Friends: *Etika noises*

Jaidedn: This is m first livestream, i dont think we'll even reach our goal of $30,000.

The Chatroom and ForTheLuls(AndTheCause): Allow us to introduce oursedllves.

Jaiden: *Realizes Pewds won't be in Yt Rewind 2018 and puts him in herself*  
The Entire Internet including some YT employees: What can we say except Thank you?  
Me: Outstanding Pro-gamer modern move.

Youtube: *Releases YT REWIND 2019* Some...  
Everyone *cringes and prepares themselves*  
Youtube getting their own statistics wrong: BODY ONCE TOLD ME

JAIDEN: *Talks about her favorite book thats about a literal trash-made character*  
Me: I see a pattern here im not to sure i like.

Someone on Yt(I forgot their name): *Makes a video titled Jaiden Animations is a THOT!*  
Everyone on the internet: So you have chosen... An Oustandingly beyond illegal move. So run, run, until its done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn, cuz baby tonight, the Man behind the slaughter's Gonna steal all Your stuff again, So you Cant wait for the cliff at the end of the river.

the end.  
im so salty aboutf thed Jaiden animations is a thot video.  
bye broohhhhhhs


	2. chapter tou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its becca turn e

chap tu

Rebecca: I got bit while defending a friend!  
People in werewolf movies: First time?

bei mir wo bis dueschen: *Exists*  
Everyone: Theyre groovin

Jaiden: I made a techno/Rap song!  
James: bruh, me too!  
Adam: hold my no-no juice.  
Rebecca: HOLD MY WITCH POTION.

Someone: yknow, you can get gas at a gas station.  
Rebecca: Omae wa mou. Shindaeru.

Rebecca: Make another channel for long firebug chats!  
Everyone: But sire, the algorithm!   
Rebecca: just do it!

Boyinaband: *is in Rebecca's VidCon video*  
Also boyinaband: *hair cocoon*

Rebecca's old videos: *have mouths*  
Everyone: Impossible. 

Rebecca's last vidcon recap: *is entirely in rhyme*  
Comment section: Lol ots all rhyming XD  
Me who didnt notice: Excuse me whaaaaat

Rebecca: *walks into the animator panel atg VC*  
Fans: So you have chosen… hugs.


End file.
